


Cuddling with Clones Leads to...

by Byakko_Kitsunetsuki



Category: Naruto
Genre: Complete, Cute, Kage Bunshin | Shadow Clones, M/M, Relationship(s), Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3270965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byakko_Kitsunetsuki/pseuds/Byakko_Kitsunetsuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto wakes up alone and wants to cuddle, so what does he do? He makes a kage bunshin! This leads to a conversation between Naruto and Sasuke about taking their relationship to a different level.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddling with Clones Leads to...

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally published on FFN- June 21, 2011. Because I'm in the process of duplicating my FFN account here, I won't be doing any revisions for a while but will take critiques from a new audience into consideration!

Waking up alone sucked. To ninjas, who were with other ninjas romantically, it double sucked because sometimes they wouldn't be back for days, weeks, even months sometimes. Unfortunately, this morning was one of those sucky mornings for Naruto Uzumaki. His boyfriend, Sasuke Uchiha, was still technically a genin and wouldn't be allowed to leave the village any time soon but his overnight training sessions with Kakashi happened often and so, Naruto woke up alone more than one night a week.

Morning sun beams shone through Naruto's window onto his face teasingly, the light stirring Naruto's brain into activity. Not wanting to wake up he turned over and groped around for his Teme only to grasp air.

"Nngh," Naruto groaned. He cracked his eyes open only to find himself alone on his bed in his apartment he shared with the Uchiha. "Darn it." Naruto dejectedly collapsed back on the bed and sighed. The worst way to wake up was alone when the dark haired male could be next to him. Now there was no one for Naruto to cuddle with.

If only there was a way to get the Uchiha back in bed without getting up, he couldn't wait for him to get there and it could take hours for Sasuke to get back. It definitely sucked to wake up alone. Feeling as if he could do nothing about his misery, Naruto cracked his eyes open to see nothing but the empty space beside him; ugh if only Sasuke was here to sleep with him. Suddenly, a thought popped into the blonde's head. It didn't necessarily have to be Sasuke himself…

"Kage bunshin no jutsu." Naruto mumbled while making the hand signs for it. With a poof, an exact copy of himself was sitting on the bed, yawning. "Henge into Sasuke." Naruto muttered. The bunshin scratched his back before muttering 'henge'. With another poof, a sleepy looking Sasuke, wearing nothing but boxers made of shuriken print, was sitting in the bunshin's place. Tiredly, the henge'd Sasuke lay down next to Naruto, allowing Naruto to wrap his arms around him. The blonde pressed his nose into henge'd Sasuke's hair and tried to inhale Sasuke's scent. Frowning when he smelled nothing, he pushed the clone away.

"Go put on his clothes or something, you don't smell like him at all." Naruto groaned. The clone huffed before getting up and started searching for some of Sasuke's clothes. Naruto waited patiently for the clone to dress and get back in bed. He drifted off for a few minutes and was brought back by yet another 'poof'ing sound. Cracking his eyes open, Naruto blinked at his clone. He had turned himself into a mini Sasuke, standing a foot and a half higher than the bed. A tired glare was on his cute little face as he wore one of Sasuke's old blue shirts. The huge collar was sliding off one of his shoulders and the shuriken print boxers being held up by his cute little hands.

"I've always wanted to cuddle with Sasuke as a little kid." The clone muttered sleepily as he climbed into bed, immediately Naruto moved to accommodate the smaller boy. The clone wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck and curled into a ball, his knees barely touching the blonde's abdomen. Naruto smiled at the cute sight before wrapping his arm over the chibi Sasuke's back and pressed his forehead against the clone's, he could smell Sasuke's scent from his shirt and smiled contently.

' _He's my kage bunshin but he's so small and warm, like an actual kid…'_ Naruto thought, his eyes closing as he let himself drift back to sleep. _'I wonder what it would be like…to have a mini Sasuke every day…a child of our own…'_ Naruto slipped out of consciousness mid-thought. Soft snores filled the apartment as the day continued on without the energetic blonde.

* * *

'POOF!' Was the sound that Naruto awoke to, a white cloud blowing up in front of his face. Surprised by the sudden noise, the blonde blinked at the puffs of white disappeared in seconds, leaving behind a very familiar kunai. Bright blue eyes widened and he sat up to take in his surroundings. He was alone on the bed with some of Sasuke's clothes and a kunai, inches where his face used to be, piercing the bed. Naruto could hear someone else in the room so he of course looked up and saw Sasuke taking off his dirtied headband and setting it on the table next to the bathroom.

"Sasuke!" Naruto happily wiped the sleep out of his eyes and moved to get off the bed. "Welcome back." He gripped the kunai by the handle and pulled it off, then inspected the hole it left.

"Hn," Sasuke replied. The dark haired male didn't look up from the table as he pulled off his arm guards and slapped them on the table next to his headband.

"You know you didn't have to use kunai, you ripped a hole in the bed." Naruto frowned as he pushed a finger into the hole then pulled it out. the blonde was miffed because Sasuke was going to make him fix his mattress. Sasuke flipped his skin tight, sleeveless blue shirt over his head and dropped it in the empty laundry basket. Dried sweat and dirt made Sasuke's toned pale chest brown and smeared. Naruto could smell the faint odor of sweat-all testament to the previous night's rigorous training.

"Why would you make a bunshin look like a mini me?" Sasuke asked. His voice monotone tone giving away no anger but Naruto had a hunch that the Uchiha was maybe a little angry.

"You weren't here when I woke up and I wanted to cuddle." Naruto answered. He stood up and followed Sasuke as he disappeared into the bathroom. Sasuke continued to ignore Naruto by avoiding eye contact and stood in front of the sink and mirror, Naruto standing behind him.

"Why a younger me?" Sasuke asked. Naruto just smiled and wrapped his tan arms around Sasuke's thin waist, resting his head on the Uchiha's shoulder. He kissed the Uchiha's dirty and sticky collar bone.

"If I had been cuddling with my bunshin who looked exactly the way you do, right here and now," Naruto glanced up at the mirror to see Sasuke successfully keeping his face stony but was failing on hiding the light blush that dusted his cheeks. "We would have been doing something much more physically strenuous than cuddling." A grin spread across Naruto's face as Sasuke finally looked at him through the mirror, the blush deepening several fractions of red. The blonde kissed Sasuke's neck before letting him go; the Uchiha turned around and gave the blonde a rare smile before giving him a peck on the lips. Happy that Sasuke was happy, Naruto allowed his mind to wander as Sasuke looked for a towel so he could shower.

' _It was so nice cuddling with chibi Sasuke…like he was a kid, a lot less troublesome and easy to take care of than a kid but still, it felt like he was our baby.'_ Sighing happily, Naruto brought his mind back to the present. Sasuke was pulling off his dirty black pants, revealing boxers with dozens of small Uchiha fans printed all over the dark blue cloth.

"Hey, Sasuke?" Naruto leaned against the door of the bathroom, wondering if jumping straight into the topic was the right way to go. Before Sasuke could acknowledge that Naruto had his attention, the blonde blurted out what was on his mind. "I want to have kids with you." Said Uchiha froze, the information sinking in. He turned around to face Naruto with a very serious expression on his face. The blonde grinned sheepishly and bit his lower lip but didn't take back his statement.

"Naruto, having a kid isn't just about cuddling with them whenever I'm not around, it's a huge responsibility." Sasuke started.

"I know it's a big responsibility and I'm not saying we should try right now but later on in life I want to raise a kid with you." Naruto tried to look anywhere but at Sasuke, nervous about what Sasuke would say. "You've always wanted to revive your clan and I've always wanted to be a dad…" Naruto finished his rant rather anticlimactically as Sasuke pulled Naruto into a hug.

"Naruto," Sasuke whispered. Naruto hugged Sasuke back tightly. Afraid that Sasuke would make a sarcastic comment that would diffuse the serious conversation, he tensed. He didn't want to solve this with fighting, which always happened when they didn't talk things out. "I love you," He told the blonde.

"I love you too, Sasuke." Naruto whispered. Sasuke let go of his blonde and tenderly held Naruto's face in his hands, another rare, tender smile on his lips.

"You don't know how happy you make me," Sasuke leaned down and kissed Naruto gently. "I would love to have a child with you Dobe but," Naruto cringed at the word 'but' which made Sasuke chuckle as he rubbed Naruto's cheek with the pad of his thumb. "I kind of need to take a shower before we go any further into this conversation, alright?" Naruto nodded, and raised his hand to put it over Sasuke's, still uncertain where Sasuke stood.

"You feel the same way I do, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, looking hopefully up at his boyfriend who chuckled again.

"Yes, Dobe and we'll talk about it when I get out of the shower." Sasuke kissed Naruto on the lips again before stepping away from the blonde and pulled his boxers down. He stepped into the shower and turned on the showerhead. Not even seconds later, he felt Naruto behind him, chest pressed against his back and hands wandering over his chest.

"I wanna do it." Naruto murmured, his mouth found Sasuke's ear and he attached himself to it, nibbling softly.

"Well you can try all you want but I'm not going to get pregnant." Sasuke smirked when Naruto snorted at his comment.


End file.
